Legacies
by danjanshippyqueen
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Takes place over and after Meridian, branching into an AU after Abyss.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Legacies  
  
Author : danjanshippyqueen  
  
E-Mail : danjanshippyqueen@hotmail.com  
  
Pairings : Dan/Jan  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Takes place over and after Meridian, branching into an AU after Abyss.  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own them, wish I did though.  
  
Author's Notes : I found this in the depths of my hard drive today, so apparently I wrote it. I think I've shown this to a couple of people before. Feedback will, as always, be appreciated.  
  
Daniel smiled as he saw Janet emerging groggy eyed from the bedroom.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head." He greeted her, she smiled in response,  
  
"What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes,  
  
"10:30." He answered smiling at her sleepiness,  
  
"What, why didn't you wake me?" She asked looking at the clock to check he wasn't just winding her up.  
  
"I thought you could use the sleep after last night." He grinned wickedly at the memory, she blushed a fetching shade of pink,  
  
"Yeah, well. That was, umm, unexpected." She smiled.  
  
"You're ok, but, right. You don't feel like we.I rushed you into anything, do you?" He asked concerned by the direction the conversation was heading. She smiled at his self-consciousness, knowing how typical that was of him.  
  
"No. Sweetie, you never forced me into anything. I wanted last night to happen, didn't you?" she asked suddenly feeling a little of his self- consciousness.  
  
"Of course." He stood up, walking over to her. He lifted her hands from where they where resting at her sides, he held them in his own. "Janet, you're the best thing that's happened to me for...a long time. You know what I've been through, probably better than anyone, you've always been there for me. I feel complete when I'm with you." He paused, realising that he had been saying all this out loud. He broke the eye contact he had been holding with her for so long, afraid she was going to laugh at him. But before he knew what he was doing, he suddenly spat out the words he had wanted to say to her for so long. "I love you." Her eyes widened in shock as she processed what he'd just said. Daniel mistook her reaction, he dropped her hands a started backing away from her, "I'm..I'm sorry." He began, she quickly walked up to him and pulled his head down to her height, and kissed him, and when they were both out of breath, she pulled back,  
  
"I love you too." She said breathlessly. He grinned. She reflected the grin right back at him.  
  
"What times your mission at?" She asked devilishly.  
  
"We don't leave till 1500, why?"  
  
"I was just checking we had enough time."  
  
"Enough time for what?" She once again grabbed, but this time, it was to pull him towards the bedroom.  
  
Daniel stood in Janet's office, holding her in his arms, unwilling to let her go.  
  
"Daniel." He didn't move. "Daniel, you have to let go of me, unless you're planning on taking me with you."  
  
"That's not such a bad idea you know." He smiled as he finally released her, keeping a firm grip of her hands.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure Colonel O'Neill would love that."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked laughing,  
  
"Oh, like Jack's the president of my fan club." Daniel smiled,  
  
"Jack loves you really. You're his favourite 'doc'." He said doing a pretty good imitation of Jack. She laughed at him.  
  
"You'd better go." She said still laughing. "I'll see you when you get back. I believe we have a date to keep."  
  
"You can count on it." He smiled, before dropping her hands and turning to go.  
  
The days passed very slowly for Janet, she couldn't believe how anxious she was for Daniel return, but when the klaxons went of early, she knew that meant only one thing. She mentally prepared herself for whatever weird or wonderful affliction SG-1 returned with, but with all the preparation in the world she would never have been ready for what happened when Daniel turned that corner.  
  
"He may still be radioactive"  
  
She heard Sam's voice echo down the corridor as she pulled her gloves on, she went onto auto pilot as she told her staff to scrub him down, then she asked the question the she knew she had to asked, but feared the most,  
  
"Do we know what kind and how much."  
  
The answer was devastating.  
  
"It was a device, housing an unstable radioactive variation of Naqadah. We think his right hand was exposed to the equivalent of over8 to 9 grades of neutron radiation resulting from direct contact, full body exposure of over 9."  
  
Before she knew what she was doing the words just slipped out,  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
She didn't even hear what happened next, she quickly just turned on her heal to supervise the scrub down operation.  
  
During the process, Daniel tried in vein to talk to her, to make eye contact, to communicate in any way with her. But she wouldn't let him, her guard was up too high, if she even looked at him, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying, from just breaking down. She couldn't do that to him. She had to be strong. But all the while the thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having were running through her head, how unfair it was, after dancing around the issue for so long, they'd finally got together and now he was being taken away from her after just two weeks. She was beginning to understand so clearly now, the rules about doctor-patient relationships. She didn't know what she was supposed to do just now. Should she be his doctor, his friend, or his lover. She didn't know how to be all three. When he was finally all scrubbed down, the two of them were alone in the iso. room, Janet began bandaging his hand.  
  
"Janet." She kept going, still focusing on her task. "Janet stop." She snapped her head up, and for an instant their eyes met. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Oh god." He reached out to wipe the tears away but quickly snatched his hand back. "Can I...I mean is it safe?" She nodded and he cupped her face in his hand, wiping away her tears. He could feel his eyes filling up, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he had to be strong, for her. "Come here." He said pulling her towards him, he enveloped her in his arms. Janet soaked up every minute of his action, knowing this might be her last chance. She cursed herself for thinking like that, but everything she knew was telling her that the man in front of her, the man she loved. Was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She held him tighter, he pushed her away form him, forcing her to look him in the eye again. "What's going to happen to me?" He asked. Janet was taken aback by the bluntness of his question, she shook her head,  
  
"Daniel." She barely managed to get out.  
  
"Please. I need to know, what's going to happen to me. Apart from dying."  
  
"Please Daniel, don't make me tell you." She said still crying,  
  
"Janet, I need to know, please." She allowed herself to go on auto pilot once more, her eyes fell to the floor as she recounted exactly what was going to happen. He lifted her hands from where they were by her side, mimicking his actions from a few mornings before. "I'm sorry." He repeated as he pulled her in to hug her again. She pulled back as she heard voices coming down the corridor, she identified one of them as belonging to Jack O'Neill. She left the room quickly, avoiding eye contact with the Colonel as she passed him quickly. No one else about their relationship, and this wasn't exactly the time to announce the news. She quickly brushed passed him and headed to the sanctuary of her office.  
  
She stayed by his side, she lost all track off time. Until Colonel O'Neill came in and told Daniel he was going back. That he was going to sort this out. Daniel didn't say anything back. He just nodded, and with that Jack was gone. Janet went back to the seat she had vacated when Jack had come in. She took his hand again.  
  
"What happened on that planet?" She asked,  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters to me Daniel." She said, with such intensity that a heart of stone would have crumbled, so he told her, everything. When he was done, she was crying even harder than before. She didn't say anything, there was nothing to be said. She simply stood up, and gently kissed him. "I love you." She said before busying herself as she saw Sam enter the observation booth. Daniel was unconscious now, the drugs she was giving him forcing him into an uneasy sleep. She went to see Sam, she looked awful, Janet couldn't help but worry, it was in her nature. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder,  
  
"He looks awful."  
  
The doctor took over,  
  
"It's going to get a lot worse, and it's going to happen fast"  
  
"I'm sure you're doing everything you can."  
  
"Sedatives and painkillers, that all we can really do. You have no idea how painful this is going to get." She didn't just mean physically for Daniel, this was hurting them all. "You know I'd never normally say this." It wasn't the doctor talking anymore, "Goes against everything I've been trained to do, but the truth is. He'd be a lot better off if I...." She stopped, this wasn't fair on Sam, she shouldn't be saying this to her, she shouldn't be saying this at all. It didn't just go against everything she'd been trained to do, it went against everything she was. But this time it was different, it was Daniel. She didn't know if she could do that to him. If she just increased the dosage of morphine just a little bit, he'd be gone, it would be painless easy. For him anyway. Even if she just stopped intervening, he would go quickly, it would still be painful, but it would be over, but no. By some 'miracle' of modern medicine, she could draw out his pain and suffering, milk his body for every last second it could support. This just wasn't right, he didn't deserve this. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sam jumped to her feet, but Janet didn't even asked where she was going she already knew.  
  
She returned a few minutes later with the device in her hands, Janet had re- taken her position at his bedside,  
  
"Daniel. I didn't suggest this before because umm well the truth is I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this thing...I could make things worse." Janet scoffed mentally, how could things be any worse. Janet lifted her eyes from Daniel, she gave Sam a small smile and nodded, hope in her eyes. She couldn't do anything, but maybe Sam could.  
  
"Get the crash cart give me 5 of valium." The doctor in her took over again,  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She treated him, her heart sank as she did. That was his last chance, she couldn't help him now.  
  
She tried to ignore the conversation between Jack and Daniel, Jack was in for his 'goodbye buddy' scene, she couldn't face that. It was like pronouncing him dead. She blocked it out, busying herself with something, anything to not hear what they were saying. She shouldn't hear it anyway, this was between the two of them.  
  
She resented him as he sat there, where she should be, at his side. But what was she supposed to say, 'Outta my way Colonel, he may have been your best friend for 5 years but he's been my boyfriend for two weeks.' She wanted to say something to him, to tell him that he wasn't alone in how he felt. That they all were hurting because of this, she knew that he would know. But she wanted to tell him none the less. Just as she was about to talk to him, the general and a man she would later learn was Jonas Quinn, came into the observation booth. And again, she was left with him.  
  
Sam said her goodbye next, then Teal'c. The bonds between these four people were far stronger than any family could ever be. She felt stupid for ever thinking she was really a part of it. Daniel had once told her that they considered her to be SG-1's honorary fifth member, but it was at times like this that she saw how far from the truth that really was. No one would ever be able to break into that bond, and she laughed at herself for thinking she could.  
  
When Jacob came there was a ray of hope.  
  
"His condition is grave, I do not know if I can save him, and even if I can, I do not know if I can restore his full healthy state."  
  
Her eyes welled up. But still there was hope. She could see Jacob, he was looking at her for approval. She tried to say something. To tell him to save Daniel, to do whatever it took.  
  
"Do what you can." Sam was saying it, Janet could see it in her eyes, she was holding out the same hope. They stood, and waited for Jacob to heal him. All of their hopes were on him, she didn't envy him at this moment.  
  
"Jacob...stop." She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. How dare he, it wasn't his place to decide.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"It's what he wants." How the hell would he know what he wants. Janet couldn't believe she was hearing this. He had so much to live for, why would he want to give up. Jacob's attention turned to her,  
  
"Someone else wanna tell me what to do?" She couldn't say anything. Why was up to her. How was she supposed to know what she was supposed to do. Every fibre of her body wanted to tell Jacob to keep going to heal him, to fix him so they could live happily ever after. But a little part of her was doubting that, what if it really was what he wanted. What if she told Jacob to keep going and Daniel resented her for it. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.  
  
"Just let him go." Jacob took the device away. And then it happened,  
  
"Colonel" She didn't know what else to say. It was his call, he had to have a reason for it. His body lit up, a white light rising from it. Like it had when Shifu had left. She followed it as it rose, she could have sworn she heard Daniel whisper, "I'm sorry." And then he was gone. He left his friends, the SGC and the planet, but all she could think about was that he'd left her. They all stood in a stunned silence, Sam was the one to break it.  
  
"Sir, how did you know?"  
  
"He asked me."  
  
"He asked you?"  
  
"I can't explain it. One minute I was here, and then I was in the gate room with Daniel, and Oma Desala. I think he's gone with her, he's ascended." Janet barely heard what they were saying. But it stuck in her mind that he'd chosen Jack to ask, to say goodbye to. In her mind that spoke volumes about their relationship. She excused herself from the room as quickly as she could. Walking, almost running, down the corridor.  
  
She found herself at her office. She shut the door, and then just broke down. A million thoughts ran through her head, about how he had left her. But deep down she knew she shouldn't wallow in such self-pity. She'd seen what had happened, what he had become. It was important. More important than her. She sat on the floor of her office leaning against her desk like that for a long time. Eventually, when she had no more tears left to cry. She pulled herself back together. Ready to face whatever happened next. 


	2. Chapter 2

3 MONTHS LATER  
  
Janet was sitting in her office, mentally going over the last 4 months or so. It had been a hectic time for her. In the space of two weeks, she gained a boyfriend and lost a 'soul mate'. A few weeks after that, the three people in the world she was closest to had almost died. The SGC had gained itself another resident genius in the form of Jonas 'I have a photographic memory' Quinn. Janet tried her hardest not to like him, but she was finding it difficult. The rest of the time had been pretty uneventful. Except or the hunt for SG-1's fourth member. More often than not the candidates were ending up under her care. Sam told her that O'Neill had even at one point thrown Janet's name in the ring for the position with a dig to Hammond about the new recruit. 'Hell, I'd rather have the doc than this bunch of misfits.' But she knew this line of thought was just procrastination. She had to do it, and she had to do it now.  
  
Sam frowned as she entered the bathroom, she could hear crying. There was only one cubicle door closed. She looked underneath to see a pair of heels that could belong to only one woman on the base,  
  
"Janet? Are you ok?" She knew it was a pretty dumb question. If she was ok, why would she be sitting in the women's toilets crying her eyes out. She heard some sniffing, obviously an attempt by Janet to regain some composure.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm dating Siler. Open up." Ok, she had been hanging around Jack for far too long. She heard the look click and the door swung open to reveal her friend sitting puffy-eyed on the closed lid. Sam didn't really know what else to do, so she just enveloped her friend in a big hug. "Is it Daniel?" Sam asked, breaking the embrace to see her friends' reaction to the question.  
  
"How did you...I mean, we didn't tell anyone." She was saying through the tears, Sam smiled a little,  
  
"I found some of your stuff when we were clearing out his apartment." Janet seemed to accept that. "Don't worry, the guys didn't see it." She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered, it was half truth, she knew a lot of reasons why she didn't say anything, she just couldn't decide which one it was.  
  
"What's got you so upset all of a sudden. I thought you were doing ok with this." She didn't quite know how to answer that question, so she just thrust it into Sam's hands. The positive pregnancy test she was holding in her hands. Sam looked at the object. It took a minute to register the significance of it. "Oh god." This made the tears stream from Janet's eyes again. Sam just hugged her again, hoping to god that nature didn't call to anyone on this level. When her friend was all cried out. Sam helped her up. "Come on, I'm putting you to bed." Janet pulled away from her, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I..I can't, I'm still on duty." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Not anymore you're not. You're in no fit state to work. You look shattered, you need some rest."  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me what I am and what I need." She spat.  
  
"I'm your friend, Janet. I care about you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I...it's just..."  
  
"It's ok, come on." Sam put a supportive arm around the smaller woman, who looked like she was about to keel over. The two majors attracted some strange looks from the base personnel, but Sam glowered at them and they soon scampered off. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached Janet's quarters, which were thankfully on the same level. Sam watched as her friend lay down and curled up into a ball, covering herself in the blankets. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the count. Sam picked up the phone a dialled General Hammond.  
  
"Hammond."  
  
"Sir, it's Major Carter."  
  
"What can I do for you major?"  
  
"Sir, you'd better call Dr. Warner in."  
  
"Dr. Warner, why, is there a problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet sir, Dr. Fraiser's, um, not feeling to well. She asleep just now, I'm gonna stay with her a while in case she needs anything."  
  
"I see, don't worry major. I'll see to it."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Sam sat in an almost trance like state. It had been a few hours. She was startled when Janet jerked awake. She looked around, Sam could only imagine what, or should that be who, she was looking for.  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Sam said taking her friends hand. "It's ok." Janet seemed to wake up properly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, Sam frowned.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. You shouldn't have to go through all of this with me." She said quietly, sitting up.  
  
"You're my best friend, there's no way you're going to have to do this yourself." Sam said squeezing her hand. "What are you going to do?" She asked. Janet frowned, unsure of what she meant. "About the baby." Janet laid a hand protectively over her stomach.  
  
"I'm keeping it." She said resolutely, "How can you even ask me that?"  
  
"I didn't mean that. I didn't think..I meant..it doesn't matter. How far along are you?"  
  
"Three and a half months."  
  
"You're sure?" Janet nodded in response.  
  
"We, uh, we only..we were only seeing each other for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I better get back to work." She said getting up to leave. Sam grabbed her hand again.  
  
"It's ok, I called the General. Dr. Warner's in."  
  
"You called the General? What did you tell him?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I just told him you weren't feeling to well. I didn't think you'd want me to tell him, I mean I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know or....I didn't think it was my place to tell him."  
  
"Thanks." Sam smiled.  
  
"It's ok. Are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The General."  
  
"I have to. But just not yet. I need some time." She said uncertainly.  
  
"You're going to have to tell Cassie. Soon."  
  
"I know. I'll tell her." Sam took her hand,  
  
"You must have know before this."  
  
"I.I don't know. I thought it was just, because I was missing him, and then I began to wonder. I guess I didn't want to admit it. I'm scared." Her eyes began to fill up again. Sam hugged her friend, unsure of what to say, of how to make it better. "I miss him."  
  
"Me too." Janet pulled away, "I really should just go back to the infirmary." Sam smiled at the determination of her friend.  
  
"OK. Seems like you just can't stay away from the place."  
  
The next day, Sam went to check on her friend before she headed to her lab, she knocked on the open door to the office.  
  
"Hey." She greeted.  
  
"Hey." Came the cheerful response. "Here to check up on me already?" Janet joked.  
  
"No." Came the indignant reply. "Well, yes, but, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." She smiled, Janet smiled back.  
  
"I'm fine. I told Cassie." Sam was a bit taken a back.  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Nothing really, I guess there wasn't really much to say. She just hugged me and told me not to expect her to baby-sit all the time." Janet laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like Cassie." There was a long pause. "I'll see you at the briefing."  
  
"Yeah." And with that Sam spun around and left, happy at seeing her friend coping with the situation. 


End file.
